


"Are you?"

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Season 1, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alicia asks Kalinda, Kalinda turns the question back on her. (Set in 1x22)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of those cliche "my first fanfic for this fandom!" author's notes

“Are you gay?”

 

Kalinda Sharma squared her shoulders, not turning to look at Alicia.

 

Alicia Florrick groaned, “Oh come on, we are talking about ever single detail of my life, it's a simple question-”

 

“Are you?” she shot back.

 

“Me? Kalinda I'm _married_ ,” Alicia slumped against the bar, as if it was just that simple.

 

Kalinda raised an eyebrow. That wasn't a yes, but it certainly wasn't a no. Closing the space between them, Kalinda kissed her. She kissed Alicia slowly, gently, and Alicia didn't pull away.

 

They parted, only for a second, only long enough for Alicia's gaze to settle on Kalinda's lips before they both leaned in again. Tasting like tequila and lime and salt, the world faded away. Neither heard the hoot from the best man who had been hitting on them moments before.

 

Alicia's lips parted, but just as Kalinda began to deepen the kiss, Alicia gasped, pulling away as she realized what was happening.

 

“So, are you?” Kalinda asked again, emotions masked as always.

 

“Kalinda-” Alicia began, breathless, but her phone rang, cutting her off, “Oh, it's Will, I- I have to take this.”

 

Kalinda nodded, watching as Alicia stumbled away.

 


End file.
